Family Ties
by NerdofSpades
Summary: So far, so good. Jim had listened to Walter's advice, and Walter had managed to keep his head down. But he knew it could only last so long before it all came crumbling down. The real question was: would he survive it? (Part 2 of The Trollhunter's Stepfather)
1. Chapter 1

**Congrats kids, it's story time! A quick clarification for those with high hopes: I will not be doing a full in-depth fic or series of fics. Family Ties will be the last of it unless there's a miracle and I'm struck by sudden inspiration.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **NoS**

* * *

Walter entered the Museum, burying his fear beneath a facade of confidence and power he had taken centuries to master. It wasn't everyday Bular actually summoned him. He was likely frustrated by how long it was taking to identify the Trollhunter and acquire the Amulet. How long it was taking to kill Jim. Walter's only consolation was that Jim seemed to grasp some level of Walter's warning and had managed to hide his identity from his enemies. Mostly. The only one that did know reported directly to him, though, so he wasn't worried.

"Bular," Walter greeted as he entered the room, "to what do I owe the pleasure?"

The brute huffed from his perch atop the now complete Killahead Bridge. Luckily Gunmar was not listening in today. "Do you have news of the Trollhunter?"

Walter allowed himself to relax ever so slightly, falling deeper into his mask. "No, the Hunter and their allies have fallen silent. None of our agents have seen or heard anything since the goblins attempted to kill the Nuñez girl." That had been a night to remember. He had sent the goblins to retrieve the changeling his son had taken to calling NotEnrique for a meeting, only to hear that the brat had killed the messenger and the goblins were blaming his son's crush. They had been forced to send Nomura out to check on things and she had very nearly killed him. If not for Jim's friends, she probably would have.

"How unfortunate."

"Indeed. It seems they have learned the value of anonymity. It may take quite some time and more than a little luck to find them." So far, all Bular and the Order had managed to discover was that the Trollhunter was a human. They were focusing on adults on the assumption that the Amulet would never endanger a child like that. If only they had been right.

"Unfortunate for you, impure."

"For me!? Why!? No one has made any progress with the Trollhunter's identity!"

"Because, I've heard rumors that the Trollhunter is actually a child. In fact, from what I've heard, he's the human whelp you've taken on as a son."

No. This couldn't be happening. "Preposterous. I would know if he had the Amulet! He trusts me!"

"The rumors also say that you've known about this for quite a while. That you failed to report it, even when your subordinates brought it up to you."

How… NotEnrique. He must have found out about their connection and that he hadn't been passing on those reports. He went straight to the big man himself. "They're just rumors, Bular! Jim doesn't have the Amulet! I remain loyal to your father!"

Bular drew his blades. "You always were a slippery liar, Impure. Submit and I will make this quick." He launched himself down to Walter, blades at the ready.

Walter dodged and rolled out of the way, dropping his human disguise. He reached up, plucking several knives from his collar and threw them at Bular. The brute blocked and charged, swinging his swords down on Walter's head. Walter deflected one blade and dodged from the other, lunging forward with another knife in hand to strike at Bular's chest. He hit, but Bular turned and smacked him in the back with his arm. Walter went flying across the room, smacking into the wall.

"Pathetic," Bular growled.

A snarl rose through Walter's throat as he stood again. This time Bular had put one of his swords away and used his free hand to grab Walter's leg, throwing him again. With his breath knocked out of him, he was unable to do anything to stop Bular from wrapping a large hand around his throat and squeezing.

"You've gone soft, Stricklander. I don't know when, but I do know why. I am going to make you watch as we kill them. And they will not receive the mercy of a quick death. But you, you served me and my father faithfully for many long years. You secured so many priceless artefacts and placed your people in what I have been assured are invaluable positions. But you are still replaceable. Your death may yet be swift if you confess."

Walter's face contorted, and weak snarls escaped through his constricted throat as he reached back and grabbed another hand full of knives and jabbed them deep into the living stone of Bular's arm. Bular screamed and released his hold, but recovered fast enough to slash across Walter's chest, leaving a deep gash. Walter cried out in pain and responded with more viciousness than Bular had seen in his many years working beside the changeling. He moved more fluidly now despite the pain that undoubtedly coursed through his body. Eventually, Walter maneuvered everything into place and brought the scaffolding that had filled the room, covered in crates and supplies, down on top of the massive troll. Bular groaned beneath the wreckage.

Walter stopped to breathe for barely even a second before he was bolting from the room, fishing his phone from his pocket once his human guise was firmly in place. How long had that fight lasted? How long had it been since Bular had called for him? Nomura hadn't been present and neither had Otto. Nomura was the one Bular would have sent. Otto wasn't much of a fighter. But how long ago? Where even was Jim right now? Barbara had to be home. He dialed Jim's number.

"Please pick up. Please pick up. Please pick up," he chanted as he limped out the doors and through the parking lot to his car.

"Hey-"

They didn't have time for pleasantries. "Jim," Walter cut him off, "run!" He slid into his car and turned the key in the ignition. "I don't care what you're doing right now, you need to run! Just grab your mother and go! They're coming!"

"Dad, wha-"

Walter hung up, hoping Jim would listen to him. He had the last time he had been given cryptic advice. As soon as the car had started, Walter threw it into gear and slammed his foot on the gas.

Walter should not have been driving in his condition, but he didn't have much choice. The blood loss was starting to make him woozy, and breathing was becoming increasingly difficult as time went on, but anything even remotely public was out of the question. They would find him and finish what they started.

It took longer than he wanted to get to the house. He hoped Jim and Barbara would already be gone, but he was out of luck. Jim's bike lay abandoned on the driveway as Jim, in full armor, fought Nomura as best he could with Barbara taking pot shots with a shovel she managed to grab in the chaos. Walter felt a smile pulling at his lips, despite the seriousness of the situation. That was why he loved them. They fought with fire and fury for anything and anyone that won their favor, and when it came to family, nothing would get between them.

Walter pressed down hard on the gas, aiming to clip Nomura and miss Jim. It would be close, but he was confident he could pull it off. In the end he got a helping hand from Jim when the boy noticed the car barreling towards them and shoved Nomura off balance further into the road and leaped back away from her. The car hit her straight on. Walter yanked the wheel to the side and careened back around to stop near the house.

He rolled down the window. "Get in!" he yelled.

"Walt!? What's going on?" Barbara looked more rattled than he had seen her in a very long time. That was to be expected when an inhuman assassin attempted to kill your family and you discovered your son had a magic amulet and knew how to fight.

Jim grabbed her hand and pulled her into the car. "We don't have time!"

"Indeed. Jim, call-"

"Walt!" She had seen the blood that was covering the front seat of the car.

"I promise, I'll explain later." His foot hit the gas again. "Jim, call your friends. We need to go to Trollmarket."

Jim obediently grabbed his phone and began dialing before he even processed what Walter had said. "Wait, what?"

"I said I'll explain later." Walter was driving a bit slower now, hoping to avoid hitting anything in his blood loss induced stupor. It also helped that he wasn't racing the clock to get to his family and Nomura couldn't keep up with a car.

Jim frowned at him from the back but chose not to ask. "C'mon, Tobes. Pick up. Pick up."

Walter's eyes went wide as he spotted the hulking brute that was Bular barreling down the street towards the car. He stomped on the gas and cranked the steering wheel, directing the car down a side street. Barbara shrieked in surprise.

"Go to the bridge!" Jim yelled. "Tobes, open the gate! Open the gate! And make it big!" A slight pause. "We're coming through with a car!" Jim hung up the phone, turning to look out the back window as Bular charged after them.

Cars and trucks were flung towards them as they swerved through the streets, with Bular slowly falling behind. They crossed the bridge.

"Under!" Jim cried. "Go under! In the canal!"

"Which side," Walter groaned. The pain in his chest was getting to be too much and he couldn't think through the haze.

"North!"

Bular crashed down and cracked the concrete, roaring at the vehicle.

"Gogogogogo!"

"How will we know if it's open?" Walter asked.

"We don't!" Jim yelled back as he stood on the seat to look back at Bular.

Walter didn't hesitate as he slammed forward again. Launching the car at the seemingly firm wall of concrete in front of them.

They didn't hit the wall. Instead they found themselves lurching down a series of steps of bright blue crystal. The jerks and bumps caused Walter's seatbelt to dig into his chest and shoulder. His body screamed at him, demanding relief from the pain. The car, beat up and thoroughly broken, rolled to a stop after flying down the last steps and into the streets of Trollmarket. The occupants groaned and peeled themselves off the seats, stumbling out of the car. At least, two of them did, anyway.

* * *

 **Yeah, I'm evil. Enjoy the cliff hanger. I can guarantee the rest will be posted next week. Favorites, follows, and reviews are always much appreciated!**

 **NoS**


	2. Chapter 2

Jim had been on the way to Trollmarket when he got his dad's call. As a rule, Walter Strickler did not call unless it was an emergency, so Jim had stopped immediately to answer. He was glad, if confused, that he had when he heard the urgent instructions. Upon arriving home to find the changeling Nomura from the museum attacking his mom, and his mom attempting to fend her off with a shovel, he felt like he would never be more grateful as long as he lived. He promptly donned his armor and pulled her attention away from his mom. She had made a few confused exclamations but saved the questions for after the danger had passed.

Getting Nomura outside hadn't been intentional. Just a side effect of Jim trying to keep her away attention on him. The car was a surprise that he used to his advantage. That his dad had been driving it, pale as a sheet, covered in blood, and with his breath rattling had been a bigger one that had Jim debating how he was supposed to feel. Was he happy that both his parents were right in front of him, alive, and more than just kicking? Or did he freak out over the fact that his dad was probably dying?

Then came the surprise that his dad knew about trolls and was telling him they were going to Trollmarket.

Jim pulled himself out of the car slowly. His body ached and wanted nothing more than to rest. It demanded that he lay down right then and there and sleep. But Jim couldn't rest yet. He had to make sure his parents were alright. He had to make sure the trolls weren't going to freak out over more humans. He had to get Vendel and make sure his dad got help.

Another groan caught his attention. He looked up to see his mom pulling herself out of the backseat and staggering away.

"More humans!?" one troll muttered from the crowd that was forming.

"Go get Vendel!" Jim ordered. He hoped he didn't sound too desperate. He needed to look like the Trollhunter right now, not some scared kid. He scurried around the car as his mom stumbled and caught her. "C'mon, Mom," he whispered. "This way." He carefully set her down, resting her against the wrecked car. "Stay here, Mom. Just rest. We're gonna be alright."

"Walt," she groaned. "Jim, check on Walt."

Jim hurried back around to the other side and yanked the driver's door open. He flinched at the sight. Walter's shirt was almost completely soaked with blood and it had spilled over to soak the seat and floor of the car as well. The history teacher turned surrogate father turned stepfather remained slumped over.

"Dad." Jim reached over and gently shook Walter's shoulder.

Walter groaned and started to sit up. Suddenly, a cough wracked his body and blood sprayed from his mouth.

Jim placed his hand more firmly on his dad's shoulder and pulled him more carefully back against the seat. "Easy," he muttered. He reached across and unclipped the seatbelt. "Easy."

"Jim?" Walter muttered.

"Yeah," Jim answered quietly. "I'm here. We're safe."

Walter snorted, but didn't comment beyond that.

"Jim! Jim!"

Jim glanced up to see Toby making his way down the stairs.

"What happened!?"

"They found me. C'mon, help me get him out."

Toby nodded and helped Jim to carefully maneuver the older man out onto the ground. Walter winced more than a few times and coughed up blood once while they moved him.

"Changeling!"

"Kill him!"

Jim and Toby's eyes went wide, and their faces paled. Jim looked down at his probably going to die father figure and felt a rush of anger. There was hurt, too. The hurt was directed at Walter. The anger at the trolls that wanted to kill him.

Jim leaped to his feet and spun towards the voice, drawing his sword as he went. "You'll have to go through me first," he growled, eyes blazing.

"That's enough, Trollhunter," Vendel said as he approached the group. "Aaarrrgghh, pick the man up, gently, and take him to the Examination Dwell. Trollhunter, bring your mother."

Jim let his armor go as Aaarrrgghh scooped up Walter and carefully carried him off. He walked over to where his mother sat, recovering from the crash.

"Jim, what's going on?" she asked as she stood.

"I'll explain in a little while, Mom. I promise. Right now, we need to get you checked over."

"I'm fine, Jim."

Jim raised an eyebrow but didn't argue as he supported her weight and guided her to the Examination Dwell.

Upon arrival, Vendel sent Jim outside. "Patients and healers only, Trollhunter."

Jim nodded and left. He spent the night pacing and waiting. Eventually his mom was sent out, a bandage wrapped around her foot and a stick to use as a crutch.

"Just need to keep my weight off it for a while longer," she said before Jim could say anything. "Now, you promised me some answers."

Jim nodded and sat down, his mom sitting on one side and his friends gathering around them. He sighed and collected his thoughts for a moment before beginning his story. It kept him sufficiently distracted from the mess of emotions relating to the man that was Walter Strickler, at least for a while.

Silence followed his explanation before Barbara dropped the big question on her son. "And Walter, he's a changeling? He was working with this… Bular?"

"I don't know."

"He is indeed a changeling, Master Jim," Blinky offered.

"I mean, yeah, I guess we can say that much," Jim conceded, "but he warned me. He told me they were coming. To find you and run. If he hadn't called, I would have just gone to Trollmarket and you'd be dead right now, Mom."

The group was silent. "That's not all…" Jim frowned. "When I first got the Amulet, even before I met Blinky and Aaarrrgghh, he… he acted afraid. He told me to hide my face. To 'not let them know who I am.'"

"I guess we'll have to wait for the healers to finish to get answers," Blinky said.

Claire nodded. "I'm sure there's a good explanation." She placed a hand on Jim's shoulder. "There always is."

"Yeah," Toby agreed. "And you've always got us when you need us."

"Be alright," Aaarrrgghh rumbled as he pat Jim on the head.

Jim laughed weakly. "Thanks guys, but we're just going to have to wait and see."

It was well into the night when Jim and Barbara were permitted entrance to see Walter. They had attempted to steel themselves against whatever manipulations he might try but seeing him wrapped in layers of bandages and still pale from the blood loss made it difficult for both of them to not worry over his health.

"Walt…" Barbara started.

He turned his head to look at the pair. "Barbara, Jim, I'm glad you're alright."

Barbara took a deep breath, and said, "Why didn't you tell us, Walt? I thought you trusted me. Trusted us."

A pained look crossed his face, making him look like the old man he truly was. "Because I love you. If anyone ever found out about you, realized I truly did care, they would have killed both of you in a heartbeat before killing me. The best way to keep you safe was to keep you ignorant."

"And what about the Bridge," Jim demanded. "How could you keep working on it if you cared about us."

"I did what I could to delay them. Not enough I'm afraid. Never enough."

"But-"

"Jim, the Janus Order is everywhere. If I tried to run, or betrayed them in anyway, it would have ended badly. There is no where I could hide from them. Or hide you from them."

Jim deflated. "What about me? What about the Amulet? They tried to kill me."

"I sabotaged as much as I could, hoping and praying it would be enough to see you through."

"The Stalkling?"

"I, unfortunately, did not know about that until after the fact. We are incredibly lucky one cannot stalk a Stalkling, or they would have found you."

Barbara took a seat at Walter's bedside, content to let her boys talk things out. How she handled it would depend on what was said here.

"Why not just come clean though?" Jim's eyes were gathering fire again as his voice grew more heated. "Why all the cryptic warnings?"

"I knew you would take those warnings seriously, but I didn't trust in your acting skills." Walter laughed weakly. "I should have known better than to doubt you. You have a way of defying expectations, my little Atlas."

Jim felt a small smile tugging at his lips as he took a seat on his stepfather's remaining side. He'd earned that nick name when he'd almost burned himself out trying to do too much when he was younger. (There were at least six volunteer groups and four after school programs he'd tried to sign up for, repeatedly, before his parents had intervened and gotten him to agree to something more reasonable.) "What happened?"

"What do you mean, Jim?" Barbara said, rejoining the conversation.

"What went wrong."

"Ah, that," Walter said. "I believe the young changeling you and your friends call NotEnrique realized the two of us were connected and ratted us out."

"What!?"

"NotEnrique?"

"He took the place of Claire's brother, Enrique," Jim explained to his mother.

"That doesn't make it right to call him that!"

"Barbara," Walter soothed, "names are a touchy subject for changelings. If he does not object or offer one of his own, do not try to change it."

Barbara nodded, but still looked upset at the prospect.

"For you, Jim, yes, NotEnrique reported your identity to me a while back and I quite simply didn't pass that message along to anyone else. As soon as he realized that and why, he went to the others. It is the only explanation I can think of."

Jim nodded. "So, you got hurt…"

"Fighting Bular. The brute decided to take NotEnrique's word over mine. Or he simply took the excuse to get rid of me. He never did like me."

Jim and Barbara exchanged a glance as Walter closed his eyes to catch his breath for a moment. After a second, they nodded to each other and turned their attention back to Walter.

"I don't know what we're going to do just yet," Jim started, "but we'll figure something out."

"May I suggest removing Bular from the equation and confiscating their rather complete Killahead Bridge."

Both Jim and Barbara went pale for drastically different reasons. "What!?"

* * *

 **Well, that wraps up that. Comments are much appreciated and if any of you want to run with this story, you're more than welcome to it. Now, I am planning a return to the land of crossovers, this time with Trollhunters.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the story, and I'll be back next week!**

 **NoS**


End file.
